


a million & three

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [53]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec has got a secret mission at 4:30 in the morning.





	a million & three

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Last night, Alec told Izzy, "Send me a message tomorrow at 4:30".

She looked at him, her eyes big with questions, "4:30 a.m.?"

"Yeah".

"What for?"

"I need to wake up".

"Wake up that early for what?"

"I've got a mission".

And her eyes grew bigger but this time with worry, "Alec, what mission is so important that you need to wake up that early? I'll go with you".

"Don't worry, Isabelle", he assured her, though deep down he knew she would still worry so he followed up with, "I've got this covered". Because as for his mission, he couldn't tell her or anybody. "So you'll text me?"

Her eyes were still big and full with worry but also a bit of trust had crept in. She nodded, "Okay".

Alec kissed her on her cheek, "You're the best". 

"But why can't you just set your alarm?"

"Sshhh", Alec put his finger over his lips as Magnus approached - they were at the Institute. "Just text", he secretly blinked as he and Magnus went on their way.

At 4:25 a.m. Alec's waist vibrated. He shook, quickly opened his eyes confused before realising he'd placed his phone there.

_ —'This mission of yours, call me the minute you spot danger'._

Alec looked over to his side and indeed, he did spot danger — a sleeping Magnus without his makeup and hair unruly like it should. Alec quickly texted, _'I'll survive somehow. Hugs and goodnight/morning'_ — and back he went to admire Magnus. Because how was it possible that for weeks now, even though Alec had been sleeping over at Magnus's, no matter what time or what day, Magnus was always the properly prim and proper with his perfect hair and perfectly made-up face which now caused Alec to wonder - to feel robbed that Magnus kept all this natural beauty from him — and this was why he needed to find a way to catch Magnus off guard and since Magnus always woke up before him - he needed to play the stealthy soldier and good heavens, he's so glad he did - Magnus had the yummiest cheeks that Alec wanted to kiss and nibble on then kiss again then repeat.

But that night, Alec only kissed Magnus on his eyes and watched them flutter open unglamoured, golden-rich and beautiful.

"Good morning", Magnus greeted, before quickly becoming aware. "I guess this means I'm caught", he chuckled, hoarse and sexy like he naturally should.

And Alec smiled, leaned over and kissed him on his right eye. "That's the millionth time".

"Millionth time for what?" Magnus asked, spooning himself in Alec's embrace.

"The millionth time I've fallen in love with you", Alec replied, then kissing Magnus's left eye.

In turn, Magnus kissed his neck, "Then you're losing, sir", he said, wrapping their bare legs together, "My count is a million and one". 

"You cheated", Alec laughed, wrapping their hands around each other, their heads leaning in and touching. "And by the way, you're super beautiful".

Magnus kissed Alec's neck again. "Make that a million and three for me".

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
